Forbidden Flame
by Juwpiter081
Summary: 'It started, as many affairs are like to, with small talk. Chats that ran long into the night when Ruby left for one of her many lengthy hunts. The dark-haired girl suspected nary a thing; after all, why should she? Neither Weiss nor Yang would do anything to harm her, right? Why should she suspect that her wife wasn't as faithful as her vows claimed' Freezerburn


**Hello, guys. So, this story has two firsts for me. One, it's the first RWBY lemon I've written, so it may not be all that good. Secondly, this is the first Freezerburn story I've written. I have slowly been falling in love with this pairing. I will most likely be writing some more of them in the future.**

**Anyways, hopefully this story isn't too bad. I'm not overly comfortable with situations like this. Oh well, can't get better without risk of failure, huh?**

* * *

Weiss sighed heavily as she stepped into her bedroom, the stress of a day's hard work weighing on her shoulders worse than any physical weight. The CEO of the Schnee Dust Company held her position for the last three years, after her father suddenly stepped down for 'health reasons,' leaving the girl of 21 in charge of running the largest business on Remnant.

Of course, Weiss knew the true reason for her father's departure; word was starting to get out of the Schnee's more questionable business practices, and the elder Schnee's resignation was simply a way of saving face. A way of retiring with what little dignity he had left. Weiss hadn't spoken to him much since, only giving him the occasional update on the well-being of the company.

He hadn't even come to her wedding…

But, to play devil's advocate, not many people outside RWBY and JNPR knew of the wedding. Hell, between the engagement and the marriage was only a week, if that. It was completely spontaneous, entirely private, and it brought Weiss more happiness in those two years than she had in the previous 22. She loved Ruby more than anything else in the entire world. She couldn't see herself spending the rest of her life with anybody but the former leader of RWBY.

But, even perfect marriages have their issues.

For the Rose/Schnee couple, their problems weren't nearly as violent as others, per se. Weiss would never dare raise her hand towards Ruby, and the dark-haired girl wouldn't maliciously harm anyone. No, their problems stemmed from Ruby's line of work. Huntresses didn't exactly have the highest life expectancy.

Combined with the fact that the former leader of RWBY took hunts that kept her out for days, sometimes weeks, with little to no contact with the rest of the world, and it was clear that there was some tension between her and her wife. It was nothing that they couldn't work past, however; despite Ruby's naivety, she was surprisingly mature, and when called upon could be one of the most level-headed thinkers in the world.

However, she refused to give up hunting. It was, after all, the only job she could ever see herself doing, something she had dreamt of since she was a little girl. Helping people was the only thing she lived for, and she would do it come hell or high water. Yes, Weiss disliked the fact that Ruby would disappear for days on end, leaving her behind to worry whether her wife would come back injured, if at all. So far, Ruby had not let her down.

But that didn't make those long, lonesome nights any easier.

Today, Weiss dived headfirst into her work, trying to numb herself to what she would have to endure for the next week. Ruby left earlier in the day for Atlas, on a hunt of some Beowolves terrorizing a small village. Work was the only time that Weiss didn't constantly worry about her wife, mostly because she had to worry about other things. Namely, the White Fang.

Although Weiss had done everything in her power to fix the wrongs that her family had wrought over the last several years, the White Fang didn't seem keen on accepting the apology. Blake had offered every small piece of advice that she could offer, but there was only so much she could do; the White Fang Blake left was not the same White Fang that Weiss was dealing with.

The white-haired girl approached her bathroom, flipping the light switch on as she did. She saw her reflection in the mirror but refused to believe that it was her. Yes, the feature were hers; her scar still ran over her left eye, and her hair was still tied off in her off-center ponytail, originally a silent act of rebellion that became a trademarked Weiss Schnee fashion statement. However, the eyes that once glistened turquoise seemed worrisomely muted, no longer shining. The bags around them had grown darker with her extended journey in the land of the living, sleep having eluded her for the last 27 hours.

She slowly undressed, her fatigue making her movements uncharacteristically sluggish. Weiss never did function well with little energy; mornings were the worst, as Ruby had pretty quickly found out. The heiress turned her shower on and waited for the water to reach the proper temperature. As she waited, she admired herself in the mirror; Weiss was always a vain person, as just about anybody could attest too.

The white-haired girl never possessed height, standing well under 5 feet tall. She had taken from after her mother, a woman who only broke 5 feet in some of the most uncomfortable heels known to man. Weiss only matched Ruby's height when they first met and Weiss was in her heels. In the last 7 years, Ruby grew much taller, just a few inches shorter than Yang.

And then there was the heiress's bosom. The words 'flat chest' applied to Weiss more fittingly than she'd like to admit. Again, Ruby had and edge over the white-haired girl. At first, Ruby wasn't the most endowed girl attending Beacon, but, as it had with her height, time treated Ruby's chest well. Put the dark-haired girl and Yang next to each other, and you could see that, save for their hair, they were blood related.

Steam started to cloud the mirror's reflectivity, a sign that the shower had finished warming up. The heiress stepped into the stream of water, feeling the warmth loosening her muscles. She involuntarily sighed, relaxing in the artificial rain for several seconds, wishing that she could remain here forever.

However, reality was cruelly brief, and she had to resign herself to it. She quickly washed her body and then her hair, taking great care as she lathered and rinsed the tresses, careful not to pull out any locks of hair. She must've picked up some of Yang's more insane habits.

Within ten minutes, the heiress was out of the shower and mostly dried. She wrapped the towel around her body, fastening the damp cloth under her arms, and stepped back into her bedroom. She headed over to the closet, searching for her normal sleeping attire. After a few seconds of searching, she found the light blue fabric set against one of the shoe boxes, likely tossed inside after this morning.

Weiss slipped the nightwear over her head, throwing the wet towel into a small hamper at the front of the closet. She stepped back into her bedroom and looked around, admiring the paintings she had strung along the walls. Ruby didn't respect the beauty that was fine art, but to say that Ruby had no taste was wrong. Her tastes were just a bit more…haphazard.

However, there was something off about the room. Weiss could sense something was out-of-place, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. It felt familiar, but at the same time foreign. Like a close friend that you hadn't seen in several years.

That was when Weiss saw it; in a darkened portion of the room, where the moonlight did not shine, she noticed a dulled flash of blonde. It sat on the bed, almost statuesque in its silence. To see the normally bright woman so dulled was jarring to say the least. She must've been taking lessons from Blake.

The figure smirked, having finally been made. "You're already getting rusty, Weissy." The blonde brawler teased, getting a characteristic eye-roll from the heiress.

"And you're spending too much time with Blake." Weiss countered, but her words held no true malice. However, the heiress made no attempt to remove Yang from her bed. "How long have you been in here, anyway?" She asked, sitting elegantly on the edge of the bed.

Yang shifted, sitting up slightly straighter, her smirk never fading. "About an hour." She trailed, spinning a set of keys around her index finger; Weiss knew it was a bad idea to give her those. "But, seriously, I haven't been making any attempts to hide." Now the smirk had faded, if only slightly. "Something on your mind?"

The white-haired girl sighed as she positioned herself parallel to the brawler, allowing herself to relax in the comfort of her bed. "Nothing new." She said cryptically, refusing to divulge sensitive information to the blonde, even if she trusted her.

Yang chuckled shortly, again adjusting herself on the bed. "I see." She droned knowingly, but without prying. She knew that Weiss hated discussing Schnee Company matters with outsiders. She didn't even tell Ruby about the finer points of the business, only enough to keep the former leader satiated. "You really should take some time off."

Weiss gave an automatic snort of derision at the words. It was a well-known fact that, unless she was dragged into it, Weiss Schnee did not take a vacation. The only time she ever took off work was for her own wedding, and even then she was back at work three days later.

The heiress rolled over, facing the blonde, slight annoyance in her face. "You didn't come over here to talk, Yang." She breathed, her exhaustion slightly fading. Indeed, there was only one reason that the brawler would've come by at 11pm.

It started, as many affairs are like to, with small talk. Chats that ran long into the night when Ruby left for one of her many lengthy hunts. The dark-haired girl suspected nary a thing; after all, why should she? Neither Weiss nor Yang would do anything to harm her, right? Why should she suspect that her wife wasn't as faithful as her vows claimed?

Again, playing devil's advocate, both women involved were wholeheartedly against anything forming. Yang wasn't looking to take advantage of some lonely housewife. Hell, Weiss would've killed someone if they called her a 'housewife.' Yang could have any fish in the sea if she wanted it. She wouldn't have to work too hard to find a one-night stand, if she so desired one.

As for Weiss, she was lonely, yes, but she was never, ever unfaithful. She took a vow on her wedding day that she'd remain true to Ruby till the end of time. She never dreamed of hurting the younger woman. She'd rather die than cause Ruby any pain.

But, love is a tricky thing. It isn't always black and white. Sometimes, there's a grey area. That grey area can be very small, or it could be huge. And loneliness can make people do crazy things itself. Combined with the innate randomness of love, and you have a recipe for disaster.

Or, in this case, one of the most unusual romances in all of Remnant.

Technically, romance wasn't the right term. Romance is a state that stems from love, which itself stems from attraction on multiple levels. Physically, intellectually, spiritually, emotionally. All of these various attractions create the feeling that we call love.

There was no emotional attachment between Weiss and Yang, at least beyond the sister-in-law relationship that came with Weiss being Ruby's wife. No, to call this relationship one of love would vastly overstate its true purpose. This was lust, pure and simple.

Yang's smirk became devious, her lilac eyes conveying desire. The blonde was always the one to make the first move; today was no exception. She adjusted her position above the white-haired girl, their lips already locked together. Their tongues fought for dominion over the other's mouth, a battle that was familiar and enticing.

Weiss pushed the blonde away at the need of oxygen, eyes clouded with lust. Hands moved on memory, finding the hem of the brawler's vest and tugging on it, the leather sliding off broad shoulders with ease. Yang's hands found the clasp to her belt and undid it, the offending clothing joining its matching companion in a heap on the floor.

Lips once more met, both women craving the taste of the other. Hands continued to dance, running along every inch of exposed skin, each and every detail long since committed to memory. Wet pops and slurps mingled with stifled, restrained moans, the symphony of lovemaking slowly building up.

As Weiss's hands started to tug at Yang's top, the blonde sat up, straddling the smaller woman and moving out of reach. The brawler smirked as Weiss silently groaned, adjusting herself into a seated position to remove the yellow fabric. As usual, there was no bra underneath, so once the top rose to neck level, both breasts were fully exposed. The blonde's arms went skyward, allowing the heiress to finish her task.

Yang didn't allow the white-haired girl to readjust before she mete out the same fate to Weiss's night-gown, the smaller girl completely exposed. Lips met once more, this time with Yang taking total control. She forced her way into Weiss's mouth, her tongue exploring every crevice. A louder but still muffled moan vibrated in the heiress, full of surprise and lust.

The taller woman forced Weiss back down, resting above her with an almost predatory look in her eyes. It was one that the blonde rarely showed; she was, at heart, a true protector, who'd rather die than cause another unjust harm. However, sometime that primal part of the human spirit shone through, threatening to take control and run rampant.

Yang's lips honed in on the pale woman's jugular, immediately sucking in on the skin. Never enough to leave a permanent mark, but enough to bring a small mewling moan from the heiress. Occasionally, teeth tugged on the skin, a nipping action that brought a sudden gasp to Weiss's lips.

Yang continued the ministrations, her lips slowly finding their way down Weiss's neck and to her chest. Finally, they found their way to the small nub that was the heiress's left nipple, erect with desire. The blonde smirked deviously against Weiss's skin, just before she took the mound of skin into her lips.

Weiss's breasts might be small, but they were just as sensitive, as heard when she let loose a moaning sigh of complete pleasure. Yang's tongue worked wonders, playfully flicking along the nub. The occasional tug also came into play, each pull causing Weiss's moans to become more pronounced and higher pitched.

Of course, Yang would be amiss to only provide this degree of attention to the left breast, and so her hand found its way to the right breast, kneading the skin there with a perfect balance of force and tenderness. The overflow of sensations funneling its way into Weiss's mind threatened to send her over the edge right now, and Yang had yet to truly start.

Satisfied with her handiwork on the breasts, Yang returned to her nipping kisses, trailing them down the heiress's navel and to her core, deviously avoiding the already wet folds. She trailed her kisses up and down each thigh, taking great care to not rush, and to savor the soft, almost helpless sighs that came from the heiress's lips.

A single finger found its way to Weiss's core, rubbing along the surface of the folds tenderly. Just this fleeting, whispery touch threatened the white-haired woman's control, a short, hitched moan leaving her lips. Yang's already devilish smirk got wider. "Wow, Weissy. That's gotta be a record or something." She teased, her voice husky and low.

The heiress tried her best to glare at the blonde, looking down at the messy mop of hair hovering between her legs. "Just fuck me, you brute." She snapped, her voice thin and raspy.

Yang raised an eyebrow at the vulgarity of the words, but she was more than happy to oblige. The finger which had yet to break through did just that, sinking its way into Weiss molten core. A husky groan rumbled throughout the heiress, her head tiling back as she gripped the bed sheets tightly. Yang wiggled her finger inside, losing herself in the way the heiress gasped and moaned at each action, as if she had never been touched before.

The blonde pulled the finger out slowly, settling on a lazy pace. She could tell, just from the heat that radiated from Weiss's core, that the smaller woman was close to her orgasm. Yang was going to draw that out as long as possible, savoring ever noise that she made. It was almost a game to her, seeing how long she could go before Weiss finally broke.

Weiss grew accustomed to the slow, almost cautious thrusts of Yang's finger, bucking her hips slightly in a signal that meant 'speed up.' The blonde did just that, increasing the pace her finger entered and exited the heiress. Slowly, the familiar pressure began to build, the walls of the proverbial dam beginning to crack.

Moans started to fill the air, at first soft. Yang's name left Weiss's lips most often, the brawler's name a key that increased her speed. This, in turn, caused Weiss to say that name more, accompanied by the occasional 'Fuck.' Which, in turn, only gave Yang more reason to speed up, to hear those words roll off Weiss's lips with such lust behind them.

It reached a point where speed was not enough, the increase becoming less and less a variable. At these times, Yang had a choice. She could add another finger or two, the increased pressure enough so that Weiss lasted, at best, a few seconds before orgasm. Or, she could add her tongue, tasting the center of the heiress, an almost forbidden fruit that called out to the blonde.

More often than not, the tongue came into play. This was no exception. The blonde brought her mouth to Weiss's core, her tongue dancing over the fiery folds with hunger. They longed to taste the white-haired woman, to savor her. To take her to the edge, and then push her over it.

The addition of Yang's tongue raised Weiss's voice a full octave, losing all will to restrain her moans. She literally screamed, her head thrown back, sinking into fluffy down pillows while her hands immediately sought out blonde, restraining the woman there with every ounce of strength she could muster.

As expected, it didn't take long for Weiss to come, her orgasm shaking her as if lightning had struck. Her voice was raspy, her throat raw, and her body felt numb. Yang remained buried in her pubic region, lapping up every ounce of cum that the heiress produce.

Several moments went by, Weiss still shaking from her high, as Yang readjusted herself over the heiress, trailing light, almost loving kisses along the smaller woman's neck and shoulder, pinning the lower woman's hands above her head to steady her return to reality.

Lips only found each other at Weiss's insistence, the heiress pulling the brawler's head up to hers and taking in lush lips, using the surprise to reposition the two. Now Weiss was in the dominant spot, straddling the toned blonde, as she took control.

Once the broke apart, Weiss leaned over and found Yang's ear. "Now it's your turn." She whispered, her voice still raspy, but there was the all too rare husk of desire behind it. As with Yang, Weiss rarely succumbed to her primal urges, but when she did, there was little that could stop her.

Yang barely had the time to process the words when the heiress nipped at the earlobe, tugging at the cartilage lightly. The blonde let out a short, hitched gasp, a sound very few people could elicit, let alone hear. All the while, Weiss's hands kneaded Yang's full bosom like dough, stretching the skin as far as capable.

Weiss had less restraint then Yang when it came to leaving behind marks; after all, a hickey on Yang didn't mean anything more than she had found a particularly rough partner at some time in the week. She left bite marks and moist patches or red skin up and down the blonde's neck, each one accentuated with a soft, breathy moan from the brawler.

The heiress wasted little time bringing her lips to Yang's breasts, taking the right one into her mouth while she continued to knead the left. As Yang had done for her, she sucked, tugged, and flicked the nub, each action bringing a sound of pleasure to the blonde's lips.

Weiss's free hand went to find Yang's core, only to find that the brawler's shorts were still on. Yang felt Weiss's groan on her breast, chuckling slightly at the dejected heiress. "I guess you forgot to say please." She joked, the husk in her voice masked expertly.

In reaction to that, Weiss bit down on the blonde's nipple, causing her to gasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The heiress smirked, her hands finding the edge of the shorts and pulling them down. "What was that?"

As she did, Weiss moved her head from Yang's cleavage to Yang's core, a small tuft of well-trimmed blonde the first thing one would notice. Below that, the folds of Yang's clit awaited. Weiss wasted little time, her fingers immediately finding their way into Yang's core.

The unexpected entrance surprised Yang, who barely bit back a groan. Instead, it sounded like a growl. Weiss used two fingers, the appendages exploring the brawler's interior with fervor. All the while, her tongue danced around the edges of Yang's core.

It wasn't often that Yang whimpered. She stood down more than her fair share of Grimm, mostly on her own, and didn't so much as bat an eye. However, Weiss's finger and tongue between her legs was enough to elicit such a sound. One hand gripped sheets while the other gripped her own breast, amplifying the sensations that came from her nether regions.

Weiss could feel Yang's core tightening around her fingers, a sign that her orgasm was nearing. The white-haired woman removed her fingers, using them to stretch the folds apart, and replaced them with her tongue, tasting Yang. The blonde's moans grew louder, Weiss's name leaving her lips with every breath.

When Yang came, her entire body folded. Her legs tightened around Weiss's head, holding it in place. Not that Weiss would be moving anytime soon, anyway. She was usually never satisfied with one orgasm, and she could be relentless in trying to coax out another.

Yang's moans became outright screams, nearing shrieks, as Weiss's tongue caused a second orgasm. The blonde ran her hands through Weiss's white hair shakily, trying to use the action to calm herself. It mostly worked; her tremors were more controllable, but they didn't fade.

Weiss, meanwhile, savored the fluids that flowed from Yang's center, the taste of pure ecstasy filling her body. She removed her lips from Yang's folds at long last, before pressing them against the brawler's lips. This time, rather than being full of lust or urgency, there was almost a longing, loving feeling in the kiss.

Once the two broke away, they collapsed, Weiss resting her head on Yang's breasts, using them as warm, fleshy pillows. Meanwhile, Yang continued to run a hand through the heiress's white hair, still quivering with the aftereffects of her high.

Things were becoming harder and harder to keep purely sexual. At first, it was easy enough to dismiss; they both wanted sex, and they used the other to fulfill that desire. However, with every look, with every kiss, with every forbidden orgasm, they found themselves more and more drawn to it. It was like a drug, and this was their addiction.

Weiss sighed, her eyes closed. "We can't be doing this anymore." She breathed, her voice full of sorrow. "I can't keep living this lie." Yang's hand continued to stroke her hair.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked, her voice a tentative mix of worry and longing. On one hand, she had found herself falling for the white-haired girl. On the other, she couldn't live with herself knowing that she stole Weiss from her sister.

The smaller woman shook her head. "Not really." She replied evenly. "But if I don't stop now, I won't be able to." She looked up to the blonde woman, her hand cupping Yang's cheek. "I'm afraid that I'll fall in love with you."

Yang covered the small, petite hand with her own strong hand, her fingers entangling with Weiss's. There was a sad smile on Yang's face, one that conveyed her conflicted feelings. "I'm already past that point, Weiss." She confessed.

The smaller woman gasped, adjusting herself to better look the blonde in the eyes. "What? How long?" She asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

Yang sighed, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. "A few weeks, maybe. Just after Ruby left for the Mistral hunt." She explained, her voice small.

Weiss's feelings were in turmoil. She had felt herself falling for the taller woman for some time, and she wanted to end this relationship before that could happen. But hearing that Yang loved her complicated things.

Yang squeezed softly, holding Weiss as close as she could. "I hate myself for this." She started, tears in her voice as well as her eyes. "What kind of sister am I for sleeping with my sister's wife?" Tears broke, falling with no resistance. Weiss wiped them away with her thumb, trying not to join the brawler. "I always went after the people who hurt Ruby, no matter how much they meant to." A short, choked sob. "Guess all of that was for nothing, huh?"

Weiss fought back her own tears. She, too, had promised not to hurt Ruby. What kind of person promises something, then knowingly and repeatedly breaks that promise? Weiss had foolishly believed that this agreement could end amicably. But there was no 'happily ever after' here. There was only pain and sorrow.

The white-haired woman wrapped her arms around Yang's neck, resting her face in the skin there. "We'll work this out." She said finally, her voice weak. She knew that was a lie, but she had to say it. "I don't know how, and I don't know when, but things will get better." Again, that was a lie, but it was one that needed to be said.

The brawler sniffled, her own arms holding the smaller woman close. Weiss was someone Yang did not deserve. She didn't deserve anybody. And yet, even though she knew things couldn't end but badly, Weiss was telling her exactly what she needed to hear, if for nothing else than to snap her back into reality.

Without thinking, Yang said the first thing that came to mind. "I love you, Weiss." A part of her hated herself for saying those words. Those four words were the last nails in her coffin, a death warrant for the blonde. They said that she didn't give a fuck about the last 22 years, that she would rather her own happiness than her sister's.

And yet, she didn't care. Ruby be damned, Yang deserved to be happy. She had sacrificed for her younger sister, done everything in her power to ensure her happiness. It was about time that Yang got some of that.

The white-haired girl shifted, leaning over the blonde. She looked straight into lilac orbs, as if searching them for some long-lost secret.

And then, Weiss leaned down and kissed Yang, the first kiss they ever shared that wasn't full of lust. It didn't scream for desire, for the urge to fuck and forget. It was full of true, genuine emotion. It was deep, passionate, and longing. Longing for something real.

When the pair broke, Weiss rested her forehead against the blonde's, her breath slow. She gave a weak, almost unseen smile as she spoke the four words that Yang had been dying to hear. "I love you, too."

Yang's heart swelled, threatening to burst in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes, her face quivering into a tentative smile. She gave a sobbing laugh, one that conveyed her emotions. At that moment, it didn't matter what the future may bring. It didn't matter that her lifelong relationship with Ruby might come to a crashing, violent end.

All that mattered was one thing; Weiss loved her.

Yang kissed the woman again, her emotions completely in control. She kept the kiss romantic, no tongue or urgency.

They broke only for a want of oxygen, panting heavily. Weiss's mind was in a daze. She couldn't believe she said the words. She almost didn't, wanting to just have things go back the way they were.

However, once the words were out in the open, she truly, truly meant them. She loved Yang. She didn't want the woman to leave, no matter what.

Once she could finally speak, Weiss looked into Yang's eyes. "We will figure this out." She told her, her voice firm, a smile on her face. They would figure this out.

Yang returned the smile, brushing several loose strands of white hair out of Weiss's face. "Yeah. We'll figure it out." She repeated, her voice full of elation.

The fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time. They'd face whatever it was that awaited them. And they'd do it together.


End file.
